


On the Subject of Soulmates

by AlbionRaine



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionRaine/pseuds/AlbionRaine
Summary: Soulmates are a rummy business all round, just how is a chap supposed to find his without it being spelled out for him?A glimpse into five universes where Wooster couldn't find his soulmate, and the one where he did.





	1. First Words

“It’s a bally thing, Jeeves” I said as my breakfast was brought in on a tray, “I just can’t seem to find my soulmate. One would think with words such as ‘I was sent by the agency’ that I would have a far sight better time finding the ol’ s m than I am.”  
“Indeed, sir.” Jeeves agreed in that way he does when he thinks I’m talking utter drivel.  
“I say, Jeeves, you don’t happen to have words yourself, do you?” I asked the man, not at all discouraged by his tone. He turned to me after a moment, with the most frightfully queer look in his eye that I just could not read for the life of me.  
“I do, sir”  
Now here, of course, I expected him to elabo-whatsit on just what words he had, unfortunately my man Jeeves, for all his wonderful grey-matter, is not always the quickest off the mark when it comes to the art of conversing.  
“Well, what do they say, you old fruit?” I might not have pressed given a different sitch, but I have to admit, that look in his eye had me dashed curious.  
There was such a long pause before he replied that I very nearly apologised and let him escape without an answer, but before I could open my mouth, he responded in the most disinterested monotone I have ever heard the man produce.  
“They merely read ‘I say’, sir.”  
This had me positively befuddled, the way Jeeves was acting I had quite expected the words to be something frightfully improper, not, well, not so dashed normal!  
“Oh, well that’s a dashed rummy thing, isn’t it?” I said sympathetically, “Could be anyone, you poor chap!”  
“Indeed, sir.”  
And there was that rummy look again.


	2. Shared Injuries

“It’s a rummy thing, Jeeves,” I said to the man, after he had once again pulled the ol’ Wooster corpus bodily out of the soup, “No matter what sort of scrape I get into, the aftermath is always tended to before I have any sort of time to spare a thought to it.”  
“Indeed, sir?” Jeeves didn’t turn to look at me, merely continued whatever it was he was doing over on the other side of my room.  
“Yes, my soulmate must be a frightfully obliging individual, if that’s the word I mean, always fixing me up like that.” I paused for a moment, looking over the scratches that had evidently been carefully tended to on my soulmate’s end, “Dashed kind of them too, what.”  
I must have misheard, as Jeeves still hadn’t turned to face me, but I could have sworn he said “Thank you, sir.”  
“What was that Jeeves? Speak up, old chap.”  
He turned to me finally, with a carefully schooled expression of indifference spread across his face, “Nothing, sir.”


	3. Skin Writing

“I say, Jeeves! How do you do it?” I asked, looking down at the sheet music Jeeves had just handed me.  
“Do what precisely, sir?”  
“How is it that you always know exactly what I’m wanting for?” I beamed at him, settling myself down at the piano, “Why, I was at the Drones just now, and I was thinking to myself, ‘self, you really ought to get the sheets for that corker of a tune’, and here you are with just the thing!”  
I’d written the name of it out on my wrist in my neatest hand and everything, just to make sure I wouldn’t forget, as I often do, “I say again, old chap, how do you do it?”  
“I really couldn’t say, sir.” Jeeves replied with a tug at the cuff of his sleeve as he shimmered out of the room.


	4. Timers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to continue this! Life happened, and my fixations moved on, but Breval on Tumblr gave me the kick I needed to keep going on this.  
> I finished this chapter and am uploading it on my phone while on break at work, so I hope the formatting isn't too bad...
> 
> Thank you all so dashed much for your kind words and for sticking with me on this :)

“I just can’t work it out Jeeves,” I said, scratching at my wrist for what had to be the hundredth time today, if my count was right, “My timer’s bally well stopped and I haven’t the foggiest when it happened.”  
“That is unfortunate, sir” Jeeves shimmered into the room, carrying a luncheon tray in with him. He'd only arrived this morning, and yet he'd already made himself indispensable, if that's the word, I couldn't quite fathom how I'd ever managed without him.  
“You know, it must have happened at the courthouse.” I picked at my food as I sat down, trying not to scratch my run-down timer again, “So many people and so much going on, I imagine it would have been quite easy to miss her...”  
“Indeed, sir?”  
“Yes, I remember it had nearly run out just before the boat race. Didn’t pay it much attention, mind you, just assumed there would be some of that eyes meeting, sparks flying, romance whatsit when it happened.” I looked up at Jeeves, who was standing perfectly still on the other side of the room, nothing about him looked as though he'd just made a noise, but I could have sworn I heard him choke back a cough. “No such luck though I'm afraid, and now I’ll never know who the beazel was.”


	5. Colours

“I say, Jeeves” I said, looking up from the array of ties and pocket squares laid out in front of me, “Have you got your colours yet?”

“I have, sir.”

“Isn't it just the most wonderful thing?” I held up a particularly striking set of tie and square, “What do you think of these?”

“I couldn't recommend it, sir.” I watched as Jeeves gingerly pulled the pink and green checked set from my hands, and collected a dark purple set with faint silver pinstripes. He held the new set up against my chest to demonstrate, “Perhaps this would be more suitable, sir. To bring out the colour in your eyes.”

“Right-oh, Jeeves!” I said jovially, “It's a rum thing though, this soulmate business”

“It is, sir?”

“It jolly well is, old chap. You know I have no idea who my soulmate is?”

“Indeed, sir?” Jeeves hardly looked up from collecting our new purchases as he spoke

“I remember it happened at that dinner Aunt Agatha made me go to a few months back” I tapped my chin idly, “But that was before you wasn't it?”

“It was, sir. I believe I was under the employ of a Mr. Fethingsworth at the time.”

I stopped in my tracks as Jeeves made his way out the door, then hurried to catch up.

“Fethingsworth? By golly, Jeeves, but he was there!”

“Indeed, sir.”

“I thought him an intelligent chap, but he must have let you go the very next day! Why on earth would he do a silly thing like that?”

“Actually, sir, I resigned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have to thank Breval again for this chapter, because they gave me the prompt for this at the same time as they gave me the motivation to finish the previous chapter. I had actually already written the fifth part, but I didn't like it very much, this one is far better :)
> 
> Also thank you to Fenn for the colours of the garish thing Wooster picks out, and the name Fethingsworth.
> 
> And of course thank you to everyone who's stuck this out through my really weird upload schedule. Only one more chapter to go, if we're lucky we'll get there before the end of 2019 :)


	6. + 1. Names

“I say, Jeeves, what an extraordinary talent,” I wandered over to my newly hired valet, still reeling over just how well his concoction had worked, “Could one enquire, wh-”

“I’m sorry, sir” Jeeves said, and I could have sworn I saw the hint of a smile across his map. I went to put the glass down on the platter he still held out, some token of agreement on my lips when I faltered. At first glance I had assumed the mark on his thumb to be a smudge of dirt or some such, but with the closer vantage I had now, I could see clearly that it was a word. Not just a word, mind you, a name! A _soulmark_.

“Jeeves,” I paused, the old Wooster brain suddenly devoid of sense, “What’s your name?”

“Sir?”

“Your Christian name, my good man, what is it?” My eyes flicked briefly up to his, but I couldn’t look away from the name on his thumb for too long

“For what purpose, if I may, sir?”

“Because it’s dashed important, Jeeves, that’s why!”

“Well, if you must know sir...” I could hear the hesitation in his voice, and I looked back to his face, if only to stop the urge to reach out and take his hand, “My name is Regi-”

“Reginald! By Jove I knew it!” I interrupted with barely contained glee

“If I might ask, sir, how?”“I only bally well see it in the mirror everyday, Jeeves my man” I grinned again, and took his hand in mine, pulling it to my lips to kiss the name written there, ‘Bertie’ in handwriting that had been the bane of school teachers everywhere.

“You- You do, sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's done!  
> I may or may not have written this in about 30 minutes starting at 12am on my birthday, but that's neither here nor there.
> 
> Big thanks to gleefullymacabre, for commenting on every chapter of this just as I was about to go to bed, it's the best birthday present I could have asked for honestly. And also gave me the enthusiasm to finish this off :)
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's been reading this, I hope it was worth the wait <3


End file.
